Sweet lies and Hidden Intentions
by XxTheLittleDreamer
Summary: When everything's too precious to put a change into, will you still want more? Or will you just lay low and bury your feelings 'till she slowly slip away? MATURE CONTENT. Read at your own risk.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. except the concept. **

Sweet Lies and Hidden Intentions

Summer vacation started months ago, and for every student in DWMA, this seemed like heaven. No hunts, no kishin eggs to kill; just plain indulging into relaxation. Something that these people rarely experience- being on the battlefield and all.

This was the time when people had all the time they can have to make their summer vacation memorable and fun to the fullest, with plans bound to be made and done.

But in this certain household, it just all seemed like a blurr. A blurr that hinders: Extreme summer heat.

"Sooooul. Turn the aircon higher, would you mind?"

A young woman with ash-blonde hair, probably in her twenties, whined. She was reading a book, before. Until noon came and the heat practically burned her and diverted her attention from the said literature. Or so she says.

The man beside her responded rather lazily, and short-breathed. The boy is about the age as her, with stark white hair and red-burgundy eyes. He pressed the buttons rather harshly and went back to plop himself to the couch.

"It's on its coolest Maka."

Sweat drenched his clothes and he seemed typically irritated because of the sticky feeling. Soul sighed, throwing his head aback, and onto the young blonde's lap. He pondered on the thought of finding a place to soak off. A beach to be precise.

But the thought of actually going out and march under the sun made him cringe ever so slightly.

Maka threw her book on the bedside table with a small thud. A practice she does when she's annoyed or dead tired. Today isn't just their day.

"Darn it." She sighed, leaning on the bed's head rest. She stretched her feet across the thin black sheets, muttering curses under her breath. The movement caused Soul, who was vainly trying to sleep it all off, to jerk forward making him hit the head rest. He snapped, totally irritated.

"Maka, what the-"

He didn't finish however. What halted his words, was that damned thought he tried to keep all through those years.

He wasn't so sure if it's just a hallucination or not, given the prickling heat and all, but there is one thing he's sure..

He never thought he'd feel this way again.

Beads of sweat formed from her porcelain face, and then fell down to her swan-like neck. He trailed off, quietly watching the little droplets of sweet-like saltiness down to an.. Interesting territory.

She's delicious.

He instantly stood up and stormed through the bathroom, splashing cold water on his reddening face.

Oh boy. He's really delirious.

"Damn it."

He covered his face with his hand, hating every thought that passes through his head. Or so he says. Grow up Soul.

Once he cooled down, he propped his cool vibe on and took small strides back to his room. He thought it was all over. He just merely pretended that all of this was just a wee blunder of his own brain. Nothing too big.

But when he opened the door, he knew he was just contradicting himself.

Maka was sprawled across the sheets, the thin mini dress covering her figure totally soaked, and halfway pulled up, tracing her petite curves and her undergarment. Soul felt blood rush down his nose.

She'd... grown quite a bit.

Maka is sporting a rather seductive pose on Soul's degree of imagination, with both legs propped up, arms spreaded, and head slightly dangling over the edge of the bed. The sunlight seeping from their window intricately outlined her sweaty face, as she looked at him with half lidded eyes.

"Soooul.. It' ...hot."

He gaped, face tinted deep pink. He quickly looked away, covering his mouth, a vain attempt to prevent more of that straining feeling down.. below.

But deep, waaaay deep inside him, he knows. Oh shinigami, he knows.

He knows he wants to see more.

"M-maka! Try taking another bath. You kinda.. Stink." He stuttered, completely lying.  
He ducked down just in time before a flying book dented his cranium, just to have another, hit him square on the face.

She really doesn't miss a beat.

"Shut up you idiot. I smell just like you." She countered weakly, as if in a daze.

He offered an irritated but questioning look, as he rubbed his comically dented face.

She slowly sat up, looking tired as ever, and picked a stray piece of cloth he recognized as his shirt. She buried her face in it and gazed at him softly.

"The sweet scent of the sun."

It wasn't the most inviting phrase there is, but it sent a tingle in his radar.

This is bad.

He pinned her down and lay above her, eyes trained on her neck. Maka was still in a heated haze, which makes her more tempting, according to the young weapon's heated thoughts. He felt an unfamiliar need to dive in, but then..

'What the fuck am i doing?!'

He quickly scooted away, flinching once feeling the increased strain.  
He need to get away. Before something.. Bad.. happens.

He snatched his shirt and scooted farther away, completely red-faced. He thought she'd finally stop being.. That, and revert back to her usual self. This heat isn't doing anything good for them. For him, especially. This can't continue on.

But it seems that luck was melted away too.

He felt a cool hand beneath his mop of hair, touching his forehead.

Seems that she's back.

He savored the feeling of relief, cooling beneath his hot skin. He just closed his eyes for a second, then suddenly, a pair of emerald eyes flashed before him.

He can't stand it when she does that. Though he hates to admit it, his control always limp away whenever she's just inches close.

He was about to move away when his eyes drifted from her eyes to a pair of soft pink lips. It stayed there, too fixed to even blink.

He could almost feel her hot breath.

"Soul."

'What does it taste like?'

"You okay? You're a little red."

He snapped back from his trance and stood up a little too quickly, causing him to stumble slightly.

"N-no. I mean y-yeah.. I'm.. fine."

They both chuckled a little awkwardly before turning their heads towards a buzzing sound on top of the drawer. It was Soul's phone.

Soul sighed silently in relief and partly from dread.

Good, a temporary distraction to keep him calm.

Bad, the straining feeling kept on bugging him, and the tent below his belt seemed rather noticeable.

He's screwed if his meister found out his switch flipped quick just because of a little staring.

If she knew he stares at her in such a way...

Will she return it back?

Heh. There was no way someone like her would fall for someone like him. It's all just a mask of fire, and his imaginations fuels it in.

It's all just a little lie. She doesn't. He knows she just doesn't see him that way.

She's just being tempting. But that doesn't mean he should react. Their partnership, and even friendship is at stake here.

"Soul?"

...Yet he couldn't hold back.

"Soul, hey bud!"

Oh how he hated thinking about it.

"SOUL!"

A piercing screech echoed in the room. If not for his bed, his phone would be stumbling off.

He placed it near his ear carefully, cautious because of the sudden outburst. No wonder it was loud. It was Black Star.

"Yo." Was all he replied.

"YOU DARED TO MAKE MY GODLINESS WAIT FOR ALMOST A MINUTE TO ANSWER?! A MERE DISCIPLE DOESN'T DO THAT TO HIS GOD!"

Star cackled heartily.

"What is it now?"

"Gallows Mansion. 9 sharp. DON'T YOU DARE MAKE ME WAIT AGAIN MY DISCIPLE! NYAHAHAHA!"

"W-wait a sec, what the heck's going on?"

BEEP. The line went dead.

He stared at his phone incredulously. He's going to be toast even if he'll just step a foot out. Literally.

Oh Soul. Stop overreacting.

Maka lit up.

"Tsubaki says she and Blackstar gathered everyone up. Apparently, the Thompsons planned a trip to the beach for a week."

He knows she liked it in the beach, given by how she glowed in a way Soul found rather cute.

"Oh. And Kid says he'll have his limo ready. I guess he hates the heat as much as you do, Soul."

He instantly soured up.

"I didn't know you have Kid's number."

(Just face it dude. You're jelly.)

Maka glanced up at him, suprise etched on her face.

"Just for emergencies."

"Good luck then." He answered a little too hasty, and made a turn for the door.

"It's not like others could actually outlive whatever we have."

He was caught off-guard by how she formed the words. Soul finally found his resolve. He just can't lose whatever they have.

And he's going to take all measures to prevent it from breaking.

"Anybody can. A memory's worth is measured by just a simple person's decision. It's up to you if you'll give it away."

Everything he said was true ...He was just her weapon. Nothing more. It stayed the same, it will stay the same and it'll ALWAYS BE THE SAME. His shoulders slumped as he felt the air got heavy.

Or so he thought.

Once the door shut with a loud click, Maka's body slowly slid down the wall. She bit back the tears and hugged her knees close to her chest.

Is it that easy for you to throw them away?

"Soul... Why?"

She mumbled quietly.

The drive to Gallows Mansion seemed eerily too quiet, and the only sound heard was Soul's motorbike loudly roaring.

No one dared to break the silence.

Even at their arrival to Kid's home, lunch didn't seemed too appetizing when something seemed wrong. The gang immediately sensed the tension and the lack of enthusiasm between the pair and decided not to talk about it, careful enough not to make things worse.

But for the notorious Blackstar, everything is inevitable.

"Hey. What's up with you two? I know my godliness is too extreme but, that doesn't give enough reason not to eat."

Suddenly a loud crack echoed along the dining table. Everybody looked over to Maka, who just had her fork buried between her plate, a perfect crack adorned the center.

Now guilt seeped in deeper than ever.

Blackstar gave away noisy munches, completely oblivious to the warning stares he got from the gang.

"Oh, you got in a fight huh? Don't worry! Nothing the GREAT BLACKSTAR CAN'T-"

"Shut it."

Everyone fell silent. Maka never acted this way. Though she sometimes mouthed her friends insults, it was ALWAYS in a reasonable manner. And she never got this stern.

And oh. She never walked out of the table.

I guess angry was an understatement.

Once Maka was out of the picture, people shot Soul confused looks and stares.

"Women. Seriously. What's wrong with them?" Blackstar commented.

Guiltily, Soul turned to the opposite direction and marched away quietly.

"You should've noticed it you idiot." Liz remarked.

"It appears that, the two is currently in cold war." Tsubaki commented.

"Why?" Blackstar questioned.

"Whatever it is, we're bound to find out."

Kid turned and smiled knowingly at the two chairs.

"It is indeed a good development." He continued.

Everyone except Blackstar nodded in agreement.

"Am I missing something?" he asked, and everybody errupted in laughter.

The ride out of town lessened the awkwardness when Kim and the others arrived. They chatted endlessly, about typical subjects like, missions and stuffs.

But still, The two's words were limited. Maka's just not herself today. And Soul IS aware of that. This however, is affecting him beyond imaginable.

~****~  
It was noon after they arrived at the resort and settled in. Kid was in-charge for the activities for the week, The Thompson sisters for the cottage arrangements, Soul and the guys as housekeepers and errandboys, while Maka and the girls for the cooking and cleaning.

They got a whole reservation in the isolated-good part of the beach. Expect no less from Death the Kid, of course. The mansion settled near the seaside had countless rooms, but given by how many they were, it became limited, yet just right.

Given that the sisters were the ones who arranged the cottage deals, the room divisions were quite interesting.

They divided it fairly by means of partnership, and that means, our scythe technician and her weapon has to share rooms within a week. It wasn't an issue if it were in normal occasions, but now isn't such a good idea.

Maka just can't seem to lighten up, Soul continues to be stubborn to ask about her peculiar behavior. And not to mention, too cautious to fall into unwanted situations.

Since it wasn't such a pleasant sight to behold, Blair, who was assigned to be with the couple, decides leave them be and strutted off to the living room in cat form and claims the sofa as hers for the week. But seriously, being the caring woman she is, she just wants to give the two some quiet time to do the talkings on their own.

"They're growing up." Blaire giggled.

~******~  
After eating some snacks, night creeps up as these teens moved to have a bonfire near the beach. Kid arranged a barbecue party instead of a buffet dinner to enjoy the peaceful scenery of the seaside. Unbeknownst to these students, this young shinigami has a devious plan behind that laid-back face.

..to spike things up.

The Thompsons took the lead after earning the Oh-Kay from their oh so suspicious meister.

"Let's have a typical Truth or Dare game while eating shall we? As the first activity in this heated day." Liz began.

Everyone looked weary, sensing that this was all just a childish game with no sense at all.

But seriously, they don't know what's in store for them. Especially these two silent ones.

"What? Afraid of a little game? Then let's proceed with the rules."  
Liz continued as Kid popped up holding a strange, medium-sized box.

"Within this box lies all sorts of dares and truths specifically divided into two compartments. The contents however, were gathered through all sorts of different sources to spice things up."

Their little group errupted into questions and shaky comments, probably having a gist of what's inside that cryptic box.

"All you have to do when the bottle turns in on you, is pick a choice between truth or dare, then get one paper on the said compartment. You have to answer or do what the paper tells you to do. The last and the most important rule is NO BACKING OUT."

Chrona and the others exchanged looks.

Patty popped out with Blair on trail, holding a signboard that says 'Mission Start!'

"Anyone who refuses will have to fight Blair and Patty-chan. nya!"  
Blair challenged.

"Blaire-chan knows students don't want pumpkins and bullets flying above their heads ne?" She finished in a deadly tone, as Patty gave away a spine-chilling, wicked grin.

They gulped.  
"Ha-Hai..."

Thus, it had come down to this.

"Ready?" Says Liz as she spins the bottle.

1  
2  
3

It pointed to a shivering Chrona and a bored looking Ragnarok.

"Truth or Dare?"

"E-eh? I-I..don't know.. h-how to deal with this!" he said as he looked up to Ragnarok, face pleading to give him a direct answer.

"Just answer truth. I'll be safer with it." He dismissed rather annoyed.

He picked up a paper for Chrona and tossed it over to Liz. But what came up next shattered his meister into bits.

"Did you experienced having an intimate dream about a certain girl? Who was she?" Chrona tensed up as his cheeks litted up. He glared hard at Liz's smug looking face.

"I know you do." Liz teased.

Everybody snickered, except Soul who watched intently. There can never be another except.. no. It can't possibly be.

"C'mon. Don't let Ragnarok spill the beans!" She pressed further, eyeing a rather interested little humanoid. Chrona stuttered and fidgeted, beads of sweat formed in his face as he gave a shaky mumble.

"M-ma..ka."

Soul's breath hitched.

"I can't hear you!" She grinned maliciously and eyed a bewildered Soul, signaling Kid that his assumptions were indeed correct. Chrona buried his face in his hands and replied, clearer than his last.

"Maka."

Maka still looked pissed, completely oblivious to the fact that her weapon can barely contain his rage.

Meanwhile, it caused the crowd to utter in complete silence for half a minute before Liz's voice echoed through.

"Good, that's what you call HONESTY We'll have no lies in this game. Its all just a GAME remember? Now, who's next?" She said in a monotonous tone, intentionally emphasizing the words for Soul, who vainly tried to compose himself upon hearing her words.

Chrona retreated to the farther side, clearly devastated by how things had become. His gloom just impaired more as Ragnarok continued to laugh his eyes out.

Everybody gulped, unwanting to be the next to fall in a pit of embarrassment and tears. Chrona was safe for 3 turns. They agreed to this rule and made another to stop just at midnight.

But everything is just getting started.

1  
2  
3  
The bottle pointed to... Blackstar.

"DARE!" He proudly proclaimed, much to Liz's amusement. He picked up a paper and handed it to Liz. She chuckled heartily as she began to read the content.

"Serve Excalibur for a day.. Pfft! Ahahahahah!" Liz laughed histerically.

"WHAT?! A GOD DOESN'T SERVE ANNOYING AND PETTY SLAVES! THAT CREATURE DOESN'T EVEN REACH MY FOOT!" Blackstar complained.

"Are you scared of a little dare?" Liz challenged.

"You agreed to." Patty threatened.

"I refuse to do such a worthless task." Blackstar huffed.

"pum-pumpkin..."

"eh?"

"HALLOWEEN CANNON!~"

A bright pumpkin-shaped ball of light errupted from the cat's little hands and took him by utterless suprise. Blackstar blasted off to space with a loud explosion. Tsubaki palpitated, running to where her meister crash-landed. Everybody sweat-dropped.

"Don't you think this is a bit dangerous for a game?" Soul inquired, emotionless, still looking where Tsubaki ran off to.

"Apparently, this can enhance people's sense of mentality, given by how will you try to answer trick questions, and intellectual ability, which is very necessary to win battles. And it can increase bonds between meisters and weapons, with no secrets as boundaries." Kid explained.

"But don't you think it can ruin friendships instead?" Others replied, according to observations.

"That requires trust. That's where you'll know if that bond is genuine or not. Believe it or not, this monstrosity is actually a helpful activity. It helps you overcome your fears." The young shinigami continued.

"Whatever gives you that basis?" Soul snarked, eyeing Tsubaki with her meister on tow.

"Actually, it was Father's idea."

Everyone gaped.

"Shinigami-sama?" Blackstar perked up.

"He said it's necessary as a maintenance activity."

"Maintenance? For what? We're on vacation!" Jacqueline inquired.

"Yeah, and I can't see the good side in what you're talking about. Being humiliated mentally in front of your friends isn't such a good thing to experience." Kim agreed, eyeing the still-sulking Chrona.

"That's the point. Father wants us to be conditioned for sudden Kishin attacks. We're students of DWMA. We're the guardians of the city. Being on vacation doesn't stop foes from attacking. And besides..."

Kid grinned.

"This might be interesting." He continued.

"It's decided. Reapers are creepy." Kim sighed.

After several rounds, people practically decided that Kim's statement was the best discovered fact of all time.

Since Blackstar was too stubborn to agree, he chose to deliberately have the pumpkin rain- Just to avoid seeing his so called penguin-faced-twerp, but couldn't move after 3 cannons. But don't worry, he'll live.

Kid was chosed next, which was practically too easy for the twins to find his weak point. And that is to let him admit the obvious fact that his hair is unsymmetrical, which of course, threw Kid off the loop.

To sum it all up, everyone was clearly devastated, and at lost for words.

1  
2  
3

And at last, the fated time came when the bottle of curses pointed to Maka.

"Truth or Dare?" Liz smugly said, clearly interested.

"Dare." She answered nonchalantly.

"How brave Maka." Liz faked a tear.

She pulls a paper out and handed it over to Liz.

"Oh my." Liz smirked knowingly.

"Kiss the boy you like, ever liked or admired in this circle, right here and now."

"What the heck? Liz! Isn't that a bit too much for a stupid game?"

This is really getting overboard. Soul thought.

"What's it to you?" Liz bit back.

Soul immediately shut up. She's right. He was just a-

His collar was fiercefully pulled up, and by the second later, he could taste strawberry milkshake.

Maka pushed her way in as Soul nearly died from shock. That's it. His resistance shattered. His arms snaked over her waist, their tongues wrestled as they both melt with need and passion. But it only lasted for a mere 20 seconds till he was forcefully pushed away again, landing on the sand too roughly. He groaned, missing the soft feeling of her lips against his. He looked up, covering his mouth, still suprised and clearly puzzled.

Does that mean-

"I risked being hurt, I dumped my pride, I tuned everybody off, I focused on YOU. All through these years, I waited. I waited for 7 fucking years, I tried to tell you for a hundred times, I made ways for you to notice me, for you to know what I really feel!"

She stared at him with a fierce gaze, yet hopelessness swirled beneath those emerald eyes, which didn't go by unnoticed.

"So much for building 20 years.. Since it wasn't worth keeping for you."

She made a turn to leave, when Soul suddenly grabbed her trembling hands. She struggled out of his grasp, evading his eyes which overflowed with worry, concern, and deep resentment for himself for not knowing.

His eyes grew wide when he managed to look into hers. His heart immediately tore up.

More tears flowed as she tried to breath normally. It just hurts so much to know that after everything you did, it all means nothing for someone you care the most.

"Maka.."

You're misunderstanding me...

This isn't what I want.

I thought you'll never feel the same.

I'm sorry for getting you hurt.

Why won't the words come out?

"I hate how fast I lose myself when you're around." She whispered, gradually losing force as the pressure in her throat tightens up.

"I'm sorry, but please. if none of this matter to you, Please. Don't make me feel more shitty. I don't need your sympathy."  
She continued.

He pulled her into a tight hug, still tracking the words he wants to express, but none of it came.

"Please let me go."

She manage to squirm beneath him, freeing herself and ran breathlessly away.

Concerned eyes laid on Soul's limp form. He fell on the sand with a soft plop, as he raked his hair back muttering curses under his breath.

"I'm fucked up aren't I?" He bitterly said.

~*****~  
She retreated to their room, and cried her pain away. It hurts to just plain think about it. And the fact that she still hopes just adds fuel to the fire.

"I hate myself." She mumbled.

I shouldn't have done that. I'm too selfish to think that we can be more than this. I should've just been contented, then none of this would have happened.

I'm too foolish.

_-Could you play for me?-_

_-Let's be partners!-_

Soul...

Tears streamed freely as she restrained herself from crying further. Behind these uncertainties and regrets, she knows nothing will change even if she continued playing the friend. That's it. They're just not meant to be.

At least she knew she's not-

The balcony window creaked open. But she was too preoccupied at getting herself to breathe, that she didn't notice an albino haired teen enter the room.

She tensed up as arms snaked from her waist and swept her from where she stands and down to the soft bed with loud plop. Long fingers intertwined with hers as she was pinned down to the bed, a familiar taste assaulting her mouth. The taste she deeply craved for.

She squirmed out of his grasp, resulting him to only deepen the kiss. His tongue pushed pass her pink lips and wrestled with her own. She bit back a soft moan, her resistance slowly relinquishing under his questionable skills. He kissed her hard, with pure passion until she surrendered with hooded eyes to pleasure she never felt before. Seeing that she already calmed down, he buried his head on her neck and spoke.

"I-i'm sorry.. I was just scared." he started, letting her fingers slip off of his.

"Scared of ruining our bond. I thought I'll be contented with what we have until now. But I was terribly wrong. I fought back every urge, thinking you can't possibly feel the same way I do. I.. I thought that it's better to be just your weapon, because I thought that risking everything we have is just too unbearable. You've misunderstood me... I can't afford to lose you. I-I'm-"

She sealed him off by her lips, grasping handfulls of stark white hair, before looking at him in the eyes. Joy swelling from her gut, forming tears that flowed freely across her face.

"Then I guess we're both foolish." She smiled and pressed her forehead against his.

"I thought I'll never be good enough for you." He whispered, anxiety swirling beneath his crimson gaze.

"You don't know how wrong you are." She chuckled good-naturedly, tears still evident from her eyes.

"Stop crying. I hate it when you cry."

"I hate it when you're being stupid." She scolded playfully, softly hitting his head with her hand like the chops she did with books.

"Can you blame me? I just.. Love you too much. It kinda scares me." He said looking away, flustered.

"Hey." She cupped his face, caressing the side of his face lovingly while looking at his scared eyes. He cherished the feeling of her cool hands and leaned in to her soft touch.

"I felt the same way. I don't think i'll be enough. You had been everything to me. You did, you do, and you always will."

He kissed her deeply, more passionate than before, effectively cutting her off by suprise. She didn't fight back this time, and instead she placed her arms around his neck, kissing with the same needy intensity, slowly pulling and erotically tugging handfulls of stark white hair. His breathing increased, frantically erratic, and responded instantly, increasing his tongue ministrations, which earned him soft mewls and moans. He stopped eyed her half-lidded view, her flushed face, and her parted lips which gives away that sweet voice, making him further intoxicated by her charm.

When did she get so... Delicious?

"I don't like where we're getting at. Maka, you're playing a very dangerous game."

He warned, his tone laced with more anxiety, but his eyes counters with pure desire. But on the inside, he wanted this. He needed this.

But then he knows, nothing can be compared than his need for her.

"I don't mind playing. If it's with you." She smiled.

His eyes widened with bewilderment, yet mostly, relief swelled. He gazed at her lovingly, tucking a stray ash-blonde tendril from her smiling face. She smiled, before looking into his eyes with equal fervor, hunger, and passion.

"Take me."

His body went stiff as he felt a shiver run down his spine. He let his lust take over, as he run wild. The contained anticipation slowly slips, and they both lost control over their instincts.

"Then i won't hold back. Sit back, let me make it up to you."

The feeling was indescribable.

He kissed, licked and sucked every inch he could reach, the louder she moans, the more he dreads to hear more. Loud panting echoed from the room as they exchange heated stares breathlessly before resuming.

"How I wanted to do this for so long." He smirked.

"H-Haah.." She panted under his skillfull tongue ravishing her neck. Sparks of unrecognizable electricity swims through every nerve in her body.

A deliciously sweet, but dangerous thing to feel.

She pulled at his hair, voice barely contained. Her body numbed yet focused only at his gentle touch. Only feeling his hot breath against her skin, and his lingering touch that sends tingles on her skin. Something so irritating in her part, because she loses strength that makes her knees go weak, yet something so oddfully wonderful.

A really weird feeling if you ask me.

"With this, I claim you as mine."  
He whispers in a husky voice against her ear, brushing the spots he marked before giving her a soft bite on her earlobe.

"Hah.. Ahn. Soul.."

He tore her shirt off with his transformed arm, before tracing a small trail down to her small chest with his tongue. She tensed up as she gave an airy gasp, a different voice coming from within her throat. Soul's signature grin appeared again, a sign Maka had known to be bad. He's up to something bad. Badly TOO good for her control.

He made his way up to her blushing demeanor, his eyes amplifying the look on her face. He looked at her hungrily. She stared right back.

What's that?

She was his partner for almost 15 years, and she knows his every pain, his every thought, and his every feature. But she never thought those crimson eyes could turn into a shade of something she never saw before. They're more vivid than usual.

Is this-.. lust?

He dove in for another kiss as he fondled her chest, making Maka fidget once his fingers ever so slightly brush the center, which didn't go by unnoticed. He gave a slight pinch at her nipples, and the reaction was immediate.

"Hyaahn!"

She covered her mouth, only to be removed by Soul, who picked up his pace and placed more pressure over her erect nipples. He silenced her suppressed mewls by his own tongue, vibrations transmitting slowly to his, further arousing his need to hear more.

"C'mon. Go ahead and cry out." He whispered in her ear, before giving it another languid lick.

"Let me hear more." He stopped kneading and unclipped her bra. With a devious plan on mind.

"..more of that sweet voice."

He moved downwards and gently pinched her nipples directly.

"Hyaahn!"

She squeeled, an unfamiliar clenching feeling unravels from within her stomach.

"Hah.. I.. Feel.. Weird."

Soul smirked and continued his ministrations. This time, he kissed each before licking circles around and sucking hard. Maka writhed and panted beneath him, arching her back at each touch of his tongue, voice barely contained. She pulled at his hair again, new sensations slowly driving her over the edge.

The feeling was outrageously addicting.

"Mmmhah.. S..oul.. No more!"

And suddenly, he stopped, just when she was close to her release, leaving her a bit disoriented, fuzzy-minded, and most of all, frustrated. She closed her legs, hoping to ease the unfamiliar strain blossoming from in-between her thighs. Soul sensed her movements.

"As you wish." He smirked haughtily, slowly dragging down his fingers, from the nape of her chest, before swirling little circles around her belly button.

Maka whimpered and tightened her legs, the strain slowly becoming unbearable.

"Hush now." Soul eased.

He slipped his hands inside the undergarment, and Maka slowly ceased her hold.

"Ready so soon?" Soul asked in his husky tone, pertaining to the thin, sticky liquid that coats his fingers. Maka gaped as he slowly, deliberately, licked each one, gauging her reaction.

Her breathing accelerates, and the strain was back and intensified with a heedy desire.

He pushed her legs apart, a crooked smile playing hotly across his slightly chapped lips. Maka concentrated on stilling herself, clutching the sheets ferociously, breath ragged and needy.

He trailed a finger down her core, making her fidget against the touch. Carefully sneaking a feel with his thumb, he skimmed through her opening and found a small and plump, swelling flesh. He ran his index finger along it, sending multiple shivers over such a single, yet sensual touch. Another soft mewl escapes from her mouth.

"Soul.." Maka squirmed weakly.

Soul tugged at the hem of her underwear, effortlessly slipping her out of it with one swift pull. He grazed his finger directly over her clit, drawing small circles over the sensitive plump of skin, as Maka continued to cry and writhe in pure ecstacy.

"Nnnaah.. S-ooul!. St.. op.. Ah.. Mmhah!"

"I can't."

He reached up and captured her lips, taking in her muffled moans as he inserted a finger within her, while grazing the swollen piece of skin. He added another spike to the rhythm and reached to tentatively twist another perked nipple with another hand. He slowly thrusted in and out, a sweet and sensual torture, four stimulations at once, not a single beat missed.

"Oh. The things you do to me Maka."

He paused for air and continued thrusting, adding another finger to the mix. Maka screamed for the third time, no longer having enough strength to hold on to the sheets. The feeling drives her further upper, and upper, deadly close. That feeling, that weird intensified, burning feeling within her stomach. That call of carnal desire that sweeps through every inch of self-control she has in her. It continues to peak up, then everything tightens till she can no longer hold it, and suddenly explodes.

The clenching feeling subsided, as she was thrown over the edge, giving out another pitched cry, relief spreading like a fine cotton blanket in a fierce winter night, finally sated.

"Happy to be at your service, my dear meister." Soul smirked, amusement etched in his raspy voice.

"..but it's not over yet."

And again, the crooked smile takes its appearance on his lips.

He trailed gentle feather-like kisses along her finely sculptured legs, licking and landing soft bites on her skin. Maka fidgeted uncomfortably, her hot skin now further sensitized due to the earlier assault.

She practically convulsed when Soul stopped at her inner thighs and gave her that smug grin. She tried closing her wobbly legs, only resulting her weapon to stoop lower, until his lips are just an inch apart from her.

"Hah.. Soul.. E-enough.."

He clutched her hips and pinned her squirming body down, licking soft circles around her wetness. She arched her back, and bit back a long moan, chanting rugged curses under her breath and her partner's name.

"Soul.."

He stopped, sensing her need. He climbed up and placed his forehead against hers, matching her frantic breathing.

"What is it Maka?"

He planted soft pecks on her lips, on her forehead, on her eyes, and down to her neck, challenging her.

"Tell me what you want."

He says, sitting up beside her, intently observing. Maka moved her hand on his chest, and with one swift move, she pulled at his collar harshly and whispered in his ear.

"You."

Such a short word, yet holds so much promise.

She tugged his shirt off and kissed him vigorously, fisting her tiny hands on his hair, while he worked on undoing his pants. Once they fell off the floor, Soul kissed her forehead and whispered.

"Ready?"

Maka lifted her legs and wrapped herself close to him.

"As i'll ever be."

He slowly sinked in, biting his lower lip to prevent himself from thrusting all the way in. He kissed her softly, to which she responded weakly, still worn out from her earlier orgasm. A few seconds later, he's in.

He kissed her forehead and muttered.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little.. But i'm good."

A few moments later, he's pounding deep within her, kissing her passionately, while she continues to meet thrust after thrust. Moans escape from her lips as Soul continues his steady rhythm.

"mmhah! Soul!"

"Maka."

Soul let out a low groan from within his throat and accelerates, which Maka took as an advantage to swap places. She winced as she felt the fullness from another angle, and in an instant, she can't move.

"Can't move?" Soul asked, voicing her thoughts out, clearly amused by her daring move.

He lifted her hips up, then down, and repeats it over and over again till he just guides her through, redeeming their lost rhythm and putting everything back in place. Maka continues to grind blindly, powered by her wild instincts as she seeks her release.

She could feel it building, that sweet sensual feeling when he thrusts deeper, that satisfaction she takes when he lets out low groans from the back of his throat, that over-all feeling when she skims through the thought that she's making love with her beloved weapon.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hand over her nipples, and another on her clit. It sent a shivering jolt that immediately reflects down, deep in her groin. It sent her close, till that clenching feeling tightens immediately then slowly explodes. Soul followed in suit, prolonging the feeling by mild thrusts, pouring everything he has in her till he's spent, and Maka collapses above him.

Maka woke up, feeling utterly dead tired like she'd been run-down by a freight train. Once she recalled the past events last evening, a familiar heat spreads on her face and down to her sore core, giggling like a small kid who just received tons of gifts in Christmas.

"You sound so happy."

The bed creaked as Soul plopped down beside her, snaking his hand on her waist, amusement creeping up his eyes. Maka turned and pecked him on the lips, laughing when Soul pouts at its shortness.

"You look so stupid."

She giggled as Soul flicked her forehead.

"So how are you?" He questioned while tucking a stray tendril behing her ear.

"Just a bit sore, yet i'm good. Maybe too good for my liking."

"I can tell." Soul gaved her his sexy, smug looking you-nearly-woke-the-dead-last-night smirk, to which Maka gaped and slammed a 4 inch thick black book right on his face making him fall comically off the bed.

"Ow! I'm just kidding really!" Soul rubbed his forehead, raising both hands up as a feigned move of surrendering, to which Maka just chuckled to. As he raked his unruly hair, suddenly, she was instantly in front of him, with his loose-fitted jacket just draped lifelessly on her petite form.

"I really had fun. Thank you."

Blood rushed to his face as he looked away, covering his mouth from her intense gaze.

"You weren't bad yourself."

She stood up and made a move to the bathroom, but not without a last witty retort.

"The next time we'll do it, i'll make sure you'll come and beg me for more."

She licked her lips and bit softly, followed by a quick wink and suggestively strutted off to the bathroom.

Soul immediately felt that delicious, tempting need that blossoms from his stomach and into his pants- effectively creating a somewhat-noticeable tent. The atmosphere quickly changed as that vivid tint began dancing within his crimson eyes again, as he walked painfully slow to his unusually aggressive meister.

Well, round two here we go..

"Aw lady, that isn't fair play." He whispered seductively.

Soul walked silently towards her and snaked his hands around her waist, catching her by suprise. He placed his head near her ear, inhaling her scent. Maka let out a soft moan, shivers traveling their delicious pattern across her small body.

"Stop whatever you're doing. It's disturbing" He continued, giving her a soft bite on her earlobe.

"Disturbingly good or disturbingly bad?" She queried, interested.. aroused.

"Badly too good for me." He said, renewing the mark he placed at her neck.

She twirled around to face him, admiring his just-fucked unruly hair, and deliberately bit her lower lip. Soul gaped, amusement and lust taking over his vivid eyes.

"Okay, you asked for it." Soul muttered, carrying a giggling Maka over the bed.

"Bring it on." She whispered.

Ah, young love.


End file.
